My Last Breath
by MidDusk
Summary: A young girl born into royalty has a terrible past and because of it she pushes everyone away. When the worst comes she flees from home. What will happen when the spirit detectives come to her aid? Will she push them away or will a bond grow between them?
1. Chapter 1

**So this my first ever fanfic. I suck at writing but I thought that I would give it a shot. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters but I do own my oc characters Chimari and Kama.**

**My Last Breath, Chapter 1**

"So my own son has went into exile? Does Chimari know yet?"

"No my lord. Do you want me to tell her?"

"No! I will Kama, I think I should be the one to break the news to her that her brother has betrayed our kingdom. Don't you think?"

"Yes my lord. . . . . But Lord Hiro want do you think will happen now? Everything is happening just as she said it would, do you think that we'll be able to change it?"

"No, she only predicted everything up to my death, everything esle is up to Chimari."

"But will the princess be able to handle it?"

"I'm not sure but we might have a chance if her mark remains on her forehead. Her powers will either destory her or she'll find someone to help her control them. She has enough power to over come her mother's if she learns how to use it. If only her mother was still here."

Little did they know the younger me was listening to every word they said with tears pouring down my face on the other side of the door. That day I pushed everything away from me and tried to seem strong for my father so I could make it look like I didn't need anyone or anything but myself.

* * *

**Years Later**

My father laid dead on the floor right in front of me. I saw a sword sticking out of him and heard a cold dark laugh as I started running. No matter how far away I ran I could still hear that evil laugh in my head. Soon I was in complete darkness and felt like I was falling.

I woke up in a cold sweat and started looking around my room. Everything was the same as I left it when I went to sleep. My room was red and had a gold marble floor, my bed was also a gold color but it had a mark on the blanket like the one on my forehead but it was purple instead of red and purple pillows.

Then Kama, my personal servent/nanny, walked in. She has blonde hair with curly ends and hazy green eyes. She always wears her hair up in a ponytail but has two long curls hanging loosely on each side of her face.

"You're already up princess? Are you feeling well?" she asked me.

"Yes but I had a rather strange dream."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"It started out a memory from the past and then it turned into a horrible nightmare. I saw my father die right in front of me. There was an evil laugh coming from someone but their face was shadowed. I think I knew him."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes it was just a dream after all but it seemed so real though. Just a silly dream." I said trying to reasure myself.

"Yes, just a dream." she said quietly.

"Well I must change so out."

"That's why I came in. You need to change into that special dress."

"Oh um okay." I said surprised.

So I changed and started looking at myself in the mirror. I have short purple hair that barely reach my shoulders and dark purple eyes. On my forehead there is a red mark that looks like four commas making a circle. You can barly see it sometimes since my hair covers it. I'm not very tall, in fact I'm the shortest person in the royal family in history. Everyone was either tall or average but then I came along, short little Chimari Sanjo. Both my brother and mother were even taller than me.

The dress I was wearing was short, red and ruffled a little, had long and baggy gold sleeves that shows off my shoulders. It has a big red belt with a big gold pendent that had the same red mark that was on my forehead on it and it hangs loosely around my waist. I had on gold colored boots that come just over my knees. The yoke of the dress isn't connected to it, is gold, and is tied together by red and gold ribbon.

I only get to wear this when something important is about to happen or when family is coming. I was surprised because normally I get informed about something like this before I have to change into the dress.

I walked over to my dresser and picked up a snowglobe and turned the key so that it could play its beautiful music. When I set it down snow started falling and the polar bears started going around in a circle. I smiled and almost danced out of my room. I ate an quiet breakfest and went into the throne room.

"Ah Chimari my dear, good morning. Kama told me of your dream, tomorrow you will take over the throne." he said with his deep serious voice and his red eyes burning into my purple ones.

"Are you kidding me!" I exclaimed. A servent stopped and started staring at us.

"What are you looking at! Get back to work now!" I snapped. Once he left I turned back to my father.

"I can't, I'm not ready! I don't even want to be Queen." I said.

"Yes you are, you're next in line so you have to. This will be the last time we will ever see each other." he said sadly.

"What? No it was just a dream, you're not going to die!" I yelled then added quietly "It was just a dream."

"No what you saw was part of the future. A gift you got from your mother. That mark on your forehead runs in your mother's side of the family, she had one too. It allows you to use telekinesis, telepathy, and allows you to see the future. You must train and learn how to use and control your powers."

"Why?"

"Kagen is coming. You have to defeat him the battle that is coming."

"I-I can't lay a finger on him! No can and I don't even know how to fight. I just found out that I have powers! I don't know how use them either!"

"Come now little sister it not nice to yell at your elders. What no welcome back or a we missed you?" Kagen said and laughed.

"What do you think you're doing here? Get out of here now!"

"My dear sister Chimari, is that any way to talk to the prince, soon to be king? Be quiet and stay out of my way." he growled.

"Make me." I growled.

"Now now I may not be able to hurt you but that doesn't mean I can't hurt everyone esle." he said looking over to dad.

"No." I whispered. He smirked and reached behind his back.

"Chimari get out of here!" our father yelled right before a blade went through his neck. His blonde hair fell over his eyes as he fell to the floor. His crown fell off his head and rolled off towards Kagen. He picked it up and a placed it on his head and smiled.

"Fits perfectly."

"Daddy no." I whispered. I felt my eyes burn as tears slowly fell down my cheeks.

"Ah cheer up sister dear, you still have me."

"And that's a good thing?" I yelled.

Then I threw my crown at him and ran as fast as I could. I could still hear him yelling after me.

"Go ahead and run Chimari but I will always be able to find you! You're just making this fun for me!" he yelled and started laughing.

His laugh rang in my ears and ran through my mind like my snowglobe's wonderful music. I wanted to go back and get it since it was from my mother but I kept running. Suddenly I ran into darkness. I saw a light in the distance and I continued to run towards it. Then I felt like I was falling but I knew I wasn't since my feet were still running on soild ground.

Soon I felt tired and collapsed on a hard solid, wet ground. A loud noise was coming at me so I looked up only to see bright lights coming right at me. I tried moving but my legs felt like jelly and I couldn't move. The bright lights stopped moving and I heard someone walking towards me. I closed my eyes and drifted off into darkness.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter one. Hope you liked it, please review but if anyone has flames go easy on me.**

**Me:*runs for cover***


	2. Chapter 2

**My Last Breath, Chapter 2**

I woke up with the sun shining brightly. I smiled as I thought my horrible dream was over but I suddenly realized that I wasn't in my bed. I shot up and looked around the white room I was in. There was nothing but a small table, two chairs, and the bed that I was in.

"Ah I see that you're awake. And just in time too." a man said smiling.

"Where am I? Wait you're a human."

"Er the last time I checked I was. You're at the hospital. A kind couple found you passed out in the middle of the road last night. You're very lucky that they didn't run you over."

"Funny I don't feel lucky. I'm in the hospital." I said turning my back to him.

"Yes well could you tell me your name. We couldn't find any files or records on you. We need to find your medical records to be specific."

"Chimari."

"Last name too please." he sighed.

"Well aren't you demanding. Its Sanjo."

"Yes, I'll be back shortly." he said turning away.

"Don't bother. Don't come back."

A few mintues later the door opened again. I let out a silent groan. What part of don't bother and don't come back doesn't that guy get?

"I thought I said don't bother coming back. What ar-." I said turning around.

Instead of that one doctor like I was expecting there was a guy a with long red hair and green eyes. He was holding my dress in his hands. I knew he wasn't a human as soon as I saw him.

"Ah um who are you?"

"Call me Kurama, I'm a spirit detective. I need you to change back into your dress so that we can go." he said.

"Go? Go where?" I asked.

"To see Koenma, we know what's going on and what's happened." he said.

"Why did he send you? Why didn't he come here himself?"

"He can't just get up and leave you know, he has to work to do. He thought that I would be the perfect one to retrive you."

"Is that so? Hand me my clothes so that I can change out of these horrible ones." I said looking down at the clothes that I was wearing.

After I changed I went with Kurama to go see Koenma. How he got me out I'm still not sure of since those doctors were determined to keep me there. I was just glad to finally leave the place in one piece. After about half an hour we manage to finally make it to Koenma's office.

"Ah Chimari glad to see that you're okay. We have an understanding of what has happened but we don't know who has attacked your -" Koenma was saying before I cut him off.

"One man. A traitor, my so called brother. I don't understand how he got passed the walls or our defenses. I guess the whole time he was in exile he was training, he was good before but he's better now. And that was when we were eight."

"So Prince Kagen huh."

"Don't say his name! And he's not a prince! He will never be the king of my home. I don't care who rules as long as its not him."

"Yes sorry. Please calm down. I didn't mean to upset you. Do you know what he wants?" he asked me.

"No. At first I thought it was the throne but then it seems like something else too. If he really wanted it he wouldn't have left in the first place since he was suppose to gain the title instead of me."

"He didn't want you have the throne so he killed your father and took the crown." one of the spirit detectives said. He had black hair and was wearing a green uniform.

"Did you not get what I just said? I was never suppose to get the throne in the first place. He's the first born not me."

"Yusake shut up and listen for once."

"I don't know what he wants to be honest. He wasn't always like this, he use to be so kind and caring. I don't know what happened to him." I said sadly.

"He wants you princess." Kama said coming out of a corner.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Koenma asked surprised.

"I'm Kama Itou, Princess Chimari's personal nanny and I let myself in thank you. Princess I brought you some of your clothes while I could. Sadly this was all that I could grab." she said while handing me a bag.

"You knew that this was going to happen, both you and my father did. Why the hell didn't you try to stop it! My father could still be alive right now! I heard you two talking the night my brother left. My mother told you what was going to happen, she predicted everything and nothing was done about it!" I yelled out. I have never been this mad before. It hurt knowing that something could have been done about it.

"Because if we did anything about it you would of died. No one can lay a finger on him."

"So then kill me. I have nothing holding me here. If it means killing that bastard go right on ahead." I said quietly.

"Princess if we lose you then things will only get worst. Everyone needs you so that you can fight against-" she started saying.

"I don't want to fight, I don't want to be queen, I just want to do what I want to do. I want to feel free and not forced to do something I dislike."

"Then you would definitely end up dying." she said under her breath but I still heard her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing its just that you make the best of choices at times." she said nervously. That though was very true, I don't think before I act.

"I hate it when you're right Kama."

"So Koenma what are you going to do about this?" Kama asked Koenma.

"I'm not sure. We can't really do anything about it right now. If he has your forces protecting him we won't be able to take him out. And we can't hurt him so we'll just have to wait. If my memory serves me right your mother said that he would come after you after you ran away. We just have to protect you until then." he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wait so my mother spoke to you about this too!" I shouted. 'Who else knew that this would happen?'

"Koenma where are we suppose to go? I don't think that Chimari will want to stay here much longer and if she does I do believe that she'll start takeing off heads." Kama said.

"Yes um I think that she'll be safe with Genkai and learn how to use her power everyday with the help of Hiei." he said.

"What? I don't want to have to baby sit a spoiled brat." another one of the spirit detectives said. This one had black hair that seemed to defy gravity and was wearing all black.

"How is he suppose to teach me anything?" I asked.

"Come on Hiei you are the one who can help her and people like her are attacked by all kind of assassins all the time. I think you can handle this by yourself for awhile."

"Hn."

"Thanks for reminding me." I mumbled.

"Its settled then I check in on you to see how you doing."

We left and went to Genkai's temple. On the way there a guy named Kuwabara kept talking about a girl named Yukina and how we could end up being really good friends and stuff like that. Once we were there I saw an old looking lady standing at the entrance waiting for us.

"Is the one with the mark on her forehead the Sanjo girl?" she asked.

"Yes I am." I anwsered. She walked up next to me and smiled. Then she punched me upside the head really hard.

"What the hell was that for you old hag!" I yelled while holding my head. Kagen was going to feel that one.

"For your brother. Hopefully it knocked just a little bit of snse into that thick hard head of his."

"You know about that? Wait you know my brother?"

"I trained him for a little while until he suddenly vanished. I had no idea of what that boy was capable of at the time. You look like him, the same purple hair but your eyes are purple while his are red. My girl you look just like your mother but alot shorter. When you came up I thought that you were dear Nami at first. I used to train her to until she met your father,. Well now lets get inside, it is getting rather late."

We went inside and Genkai showed me and Kama to our room and went into the main room and started talking.

"So Genkai where's Yukina?" Kuwabara asked looking around.

"Asleep. She was working really hard today." she anwsered.

"Genkai, did my mother ever tell you about the visions of the future that she got?"

"No. She use to keep to herself when she was here. Did your father ever tell you how shy she used to be? I couldn't get her to speak more than ten words to me a day. Why do you ask?"

"She told some people that this would happen and I just wanted to know if you were one of them."

"If I was one of them I would have tried to do something about. Which might be the case in why she didn't tell me about it. You can't change the future."

"That's the same thing Nami always said." Kama said quietly. She tried to hid it but I noticed that her eyes were watering up. Her and my mom were really close.

"At least someone agrees with me, I think that I will head to bed now. I see you in the morning and I look forward to meeting this Yukina girl. Good night." I said before getting up and heading to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**So chapter 3 is finally up, sorry about the wait for it. I've been very busy lately and just put this chapter together in a hurry. Hope you like it and please enjoy it.**

**My Last Breath, Chapter 3**

I was laying on my floor watching the polar bears in my snow globe. I always like listening to it when I'm sad. It makes me stop and think about all the good things in life. I heard my door open but I didn't take my eyes off the snow globe since I already knew that it was my brother. He sat down next to me but I didn't bother looking up at him until the music stopped and the last of the snow fell.

"Yes?"

"What's upsetting you? This is the sixth time in the last two hours that I've heard you listening to it."

**Traitor!**

"I want the war to stop. When will it be over? When will our men be coming home?"

"As soon as one side wins. It'll be over soon."

**He's a traitor, don't even look at him!**

"This my fault." I said sniffling."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Anything I care about gets taken from me or something really bad happens. That's why no one likes me anymore."

"Come on Chimari thats not true."

**Don't listen to him! No matter how nice it is! It'll only hurt you later on!**

"Yes it is. This war started two years ago, when I was four, right when I started to like it and it was attacked. Emi died when I was five and she was my best friend."

"Chimari she was a food taster, that could have happened to any of them."

"Yeah but I loved mother with all my heart and soul. I still do."

"I don't think you were old enough to even know how to care then. Giving birth was just to much for her, I think that's what father said anyway."

"I did to know how to care then! Didn't you care for her? She was are mother." I said crying.

"Of course I did and I still do too. Please don't cry Chimari! I'm sorry." he said quickly.

He pulled me onto his lap and started hugging me and rubbing my back. He was rocking me back and forth on his lap and was humming the music from my snow globe.

**Push him away! Don't let him touch you! He'll only hurt you!**

"That's what I thought." I said wiping the last of my tears on the sleeve of my dress.

"You know that I love you right? You're my sweet baby sister. You know that I'll never let you down and that I'd give up everything just for you right?" he asked.

"And that you'll right me when I'm wrong." I added smiling.

"Yep." he said smiling too.

**Liar! It's all lies! Can't you see that he's lying straight to your face!**

I got up and placed the snow globe back on my dresser. Then I ran unto my bed and started jumping and laughing. Soon Kagen joined me until I pushed him down on the bed and ran off down the hall laughing.

"Chimari get back here! Come on that wasn't fair!" he yelled chasing after me and laughing.

"Yes it was Kagen and you know it!"

We spent the rest of that day chasing each other until we ran into our dad's assistant, Kazu. Then he grabbed both of us by an ear so that both of our ears were hurting and took us to our dad. Kagen was holding my hand, telling me that it was going to be okay.

"Kazu what happened this time?" our father asked.

"Lord Hiro I caught these two running in the hall againwhen they ran right into me. These two are a prince and a princess, they should be acting like them. Prince Kagen is the future king and Princess Chimari will be married to a worthy king who will want someone who won't be such an handful to look after." he said.

**Don't listen to him either, he still gets on my nerves.**

"Yes but they're only six so let them act like it. Its to early to expect them to handle such responsibilities. Don't you agree with me?"

"Yes my lord."

"Now you two go and finishing playing." he said smiling.

We ran over to him and started hugging him to death and he started laughing.

"Thank you daddy!" we said at the same time. We turned around and we both stuck our tongues out at Kazu and we ran off.

"You must not care much about me if I'm still here." Kagen said.

"Who said I like you?" I said teasingly. He stopped and looked at me and I giggled and ran off again with Kagen right behind me.

"That's not funny!" he yelled.

A year later we finally won the war but not without paying a price. We lost a lot of men. And a year after that Kagen left and betrayed us.

**What happened to him? Why did he leave us? It's all because I loved him. He was my brother. Now I have no one but Kama and I'm so alone. Why does this happen to me? Everything I hold close to me gets taken away. My brother, my father, what's next?**

* * *

I woke to a wonderful smell and I slowly got up out of bed and walked into the kitchen not caring that I was still only wearing my silk, pale purple night gown. I noticed one girl who had turquoise blue hair and red eyes, was setting up the table.

"I take it that you're Yukina. Am I right?" I said leaning against the door way.

"Huh? Oh yes I am. You must be Princess Chimari, its nice to meet you." she said smiling.

"Yeah um same here I guess."

"Princess why are you still in your night clothes? What if that Hiei boy sees you?" Kama asked.

"And so what if he does? Besides I don't have any other clothes other than dresses. What am I suppose to train in?"

"Just because we're staying here for awhile doesn't mean that you can do whatever you please here. Are you serious about training?" she asked surprised.

"Pft no, I'm not fighting my brother."

"Chimari later today Keiko is coming by to take you two shopping for clothes and other stuff like that. She should be bringing you some clothes for you to try on too." Yukina said.

"Thank you Yukina." I said.

Then Hiei pushed past me and took a set at the table.

"Oh good morning Hiei! Did you rest well?" Yukina asked happily. He nodded his head.

'Are those two a couple? No, Yukina could do so much better than him. Their eyes look about the same so they might be related, maybe brother and sister?' "I'm not hungry." I said quickly.

"But Chimari you have to eat something. You hardly ever eat and its not healthy for you. And then me and Yukina work so hard on breakfast for no reason."

"It really wasn't that hard, I enjoy cooking really." Yukina said quietly.

"Fine I'll eat but only since you said that Yukina worked hard on it." I said while sitting down.

"You don't have to eat it just because I helped make it." she said.

"Yes I do, it would be rude of me not to anyway."

"Ah is breakfast ready?" Genkai asked walking in.

"Have you been asleep this whole time?" I asked.

"No I was training like I do every morning." she said.

I ate silently. The food was much better than what I normally eat and I ended up wanting seconds. I went to grab some bacon and my hand brushed Hiei's and I jerked it back. For some reason Hiei reminds me of Kagen and right now I'm terrified of my him. Suddenly the ground started to shake and I got really scared. Then the lights started flickering, and glass started to shatter.

"What's going!" Yukina yelled.

"It's not an earthquake." Genkai pointed out.

"Princess calm down, please just calm down." Kama said.

I started to calm down a bit and everything stopped. What the hell was going on? I know I didn't just do all that. Did I?

"Did I just do all that?" I asked shocked.

"Yes but what scared you like that?" Kama asked.

"The ground started to shake."

"And before that?"

"I don't know, I really don't know." I lied.

"Hiei I think you should start training Chimari tomorrow." Genkai said.

"I don't need him to train me. Genkai you can train me can't you?"

"Sadly no. I can only train you in areas with your spirit energy but you don't have any. It would have been an honor to train you like your mother though." she said.

"She doesn't have any?" Kama asked.

"Nope but if she does she doesn't have much to work with. Her mother though had so much that she didn't know what to do with."

"Just stop it and shut the hell up all ready!" I yelled.

I got up and stormed out. I really wished that they would stop talking about my mom. She sounded like an great person and it made me sad that I didn't get to know her. It also hurts to know that I was part of the reason that she died. Once I reached my room I slammed the door and collapsed on the bed. My thoughts suddenly went to my snow globe. Where was it? Was it safe?

Then my door opened and whoever walked in sat next to me. I couldn't tell if it was Kama or some body else until they spoke.

"Why are you so upset? Did we say something to make you unhappy?" Yukina asked. God she was such a nice and caring person.

"No just being here makes me unhappy. I just want to go home already and not have to worry about my brother coming after me. It's not like I hate the people here really, like you're such a nice person Yukina and so is Genkai. But I don't know about Hiei though. It's just I don't like getting close to other people and I wish that they would stop talking about my mom." I said quietly.

"Maybe you'll get used to being here. I don't really want to be here either, I just want to find my brother. You see we were separated when we were born. I'm an ice maiden so that means we can't have any boys unless we have sex with an male which is forbidden and my mother did. She was forced to give him up. But Genkai is so kind to me so I don't want to leave either." she said.

"Yes I know about that, how sad. How come you trust me so much?"

"I just do." she said smiling. She's going to make it hard for me not to become her friend.

"Well Yukina I'm going to trust you with something to. When we were eating, when I got scared I lied. I was afraid of Hiei when I touched him. I don't know why, I guess its because he reminds me a bit of my brother."

"You don't have to worry about him. He won't hurt you, some where deep inside of him he's just a big softy if you ask me."

"Yukina when I learn how to use my powers I'll help you find your brother."

"Really, you will!"

"Yep I promise."

"Oh thank you Chimari!" she exclaimed while hugging me.

Its been a long time since anyone has touched me like that. The last person who had hugged me was my father a few days after Kagen left.

"So are you going shopping with us?" I asked.

"No. I think that my hair will stand out too much."

"Well so will my mark but let them stare. I'll just say that it's a tattoo if anyone asks. And you have to come. I want you to come."

"Well okay then if you want."

"Wait a minute. Kama!" I yelled.

"Yes princess?" Kama asked.

"What are we suppose to do about the money? Here I'm broke."

"Koenma is letting us use as much of his money as we want as long as we repay him when this is all over."

"Of course, that won't be a problem. We get to buy Yukina a whole new wardrobe today. Doesn't that sound like fun? And you don't have to call me princess all the time, just call me by my name."

"Okay princess um, er Chimari. You see Yukina she likes to dress people up so that if something looks good on you she's going to buy it for you."

"Oh and Kama did you get my snow globe before you left?" I asked.

"No. I was but it wasn't on your dresser." she said quietly.

"What! But its always there! I never move it out of that spot and even when I do I make sure to always put it back! Do you think he knew that this was going to happen and took it before you got there!" I yelled.

Suddenly stuff around the room started flying around and my hair and night gown was moving as if a strong wind was blowing in the room.

"Chimari you have to calm down!" Yukina yelled as she dodged a flying hairbrush.

"Fine I'm calming down. I'm sorry." I said as everything that was floating around fell to the floor as gravity took back over. Then a shoe fell on my head in the process.

"Oh ouch." I mumbled while rubbing my head.

"You need to gain control over you outbursts. You're going to end up hurting yourself or someone else one day."

Then a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes walked in.

"Keiko welcome." Yukina said.

"You're Keiko? Nice to meet you." Kama said.

"Nice to meet you too. Um what happened in here?" she asked.

"Haha um that's my fault but I'll clean it up later." I said.

"Are you the princess?" she asked.

"Yep but call me Chimari okay."

"Oh okay then well I brought some clothes that you should try on so that we could buy your own."

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

So we changed and went to the mall. It had a lot of good stores and stuff but I was getting bored going in shop after shop. The store I liked the most was Rue 21 and that was the first store we went to. I really wanted to go back and just buy the whole store since I was getting tired and all these bags were getting heavy. Suddenly I was knocked down by a girl with long black hair and amber eyes. She was wearing torn jeans and a black shirt that said 'I kissedd a vampire and I liked it' in red letters.

"Whoa I'm sorry. Didn't see you walking there. Dang that's a lot of clothes and stuff. Here let me help you up, I was the one who knocked you down in the first place." she said.

"Thanks."

"Kuro?" Keiko said.

"Huh Keiko what are you doing here?"

"Taking my friends here on a shopping trip. What about you?"

"I'm here to buy me some new Cd's."

"Figures." Keiko said rolling her eyes.

"Cd's?" I asked.

"Oh Kuro by the way this is Chimari, Yukina, and Kama. Guys this is Kuro Huyashi, she's a friend from school."

"You don't know what cds are? Oh god you have to come with me now." she said while dragging me into a store called Lyrics.

Then she started making me listen to all kinds of her favorite bands and music artist. But I liked them, I ended up buying a bunch of them and a cd player so that I could listen to them. Then we went to the food court to get something to eat since it was lunchtime.

"Kuro is turning Chimari into different verison of herself." Keiko said smiling.

"Please I can't turn someone into something they're not, only help them find their inner self's." Kuro said in an dramatic voice.

"Yukina come here."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hiei has been following us since we got here." I said quietly.

"I know. He's just doing his job. He has to protect you." she said looking into the store that Hiei just went into.

"Hey I have to get going, I'll see you guys around." she said leaving, but not before almost walking into someone and nearly knocking them down some stairs.

"Kuro is going to kill herself just by getting out of bed one day. Well we should get going too." Keiko said smiling.

We made out to the parking lot. Suddenly we were surrounded by a group of men. There were six of them and they each had an black bandanna tied to their arms.

"Well well what do we have here? Four preety ladies all to ourselves." the first guy said.

"Leave us alone." Yukina said.

"Or what?" a second guy asked.

"My boyfriend will kick your ass!" Keiko shouted.

"And who would that be?" the second guy asked.

"Yusuke Urameshi. He's in the mall right now and will be coming out any second!" she said.

'What the hell is she doing? Hiei is the only one who was following us. Wasn't he?'

"What! Boss let's just leave them, they're not worth a beating from Urameshi!" a third guy said nervously.

"We can leave the other three but we need princess here if we want our pay. You with the tattoo on your forehead, step forward if you don't want the others to get hurt." the first guy said.

"No don't!" Kama yelled.

I dropped all of my bags and took a few steps forward and stopped.

"What are you doing? Get over here!"

"You're not very smart, coming after me in front of a crowded mall. I wouldn't be surprised if the cops were on their way. So who's paying you to come and get me?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Really? If its not her's then its ours, who sent you after her?" Yusake asked.

'So he was following us too. Are the others here too?'

"Ah its Urameshi and look Kuwabara is with him!" a fourth guy yelled trying to run away.

"Aw don't leave just because we showed up." Kuwabara said.

Then I was grabbed by my shoulders and was hanging thirty feet in the air. I looked up to see a guy with red spiked hair and cold black eyes holding me. He had a an long orangish, scaly tail and wings.

"You fools can't do anything right. I told you to bring me princess here to me four hours ago! This just proves that you shouldn't give any human a demons job no matter how simple. You can forget your pay." he said.

The guys with the bandannas took off running while the guy who was holding me just laughed.

"Just who are you?" Kurama asked calmly.

"I am Ryu. Pleasure to meet the spirit detectives and of course you too princess. You know princess you look much much more beautiful than I thought. I can see why your brother wants you all to himself." he said.

Then he started kissing my neck and I started kicking, trying to get out of his grasp. That wasn't one of my smartest ideas since we were thirty feet in the air. I stopped moving and gasped when I looked down, again not one of my smartest plans.

"Now princess you shouldn't move around like that so high up in the air, you might fall." he laughed as he dropped me.

I started screaming when I started to fall. I closed my eyes expecting to just wake up from a bad dream but I never woke up and I kept falling. Suddenly I wasn't falling anymore, instead I was in a strong pair of arms. I opened my eyes and I saw that I was in Hiei's arms.

"Are you okay Chimari?" he asked. He actually sounded a little worried but I could have just imangined it.

"Yeah but I feel so tired suddenly. Thank you Hiei." I said quietly. I saw him nod his head before I fainted.

* * *

**So thats it for this chapter. Help me out by sending in your ideas for future chapters. Please review, flames accepted.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth chapter is finally up! Sorry about the wait for it though. I haven't been able to get to a computer long enough to update. Please enjoy and review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. . . . yet. (has an evil smirk on face)**

* * *

**My Last Breath, Chapter 4**

I've been training with Hiei for the past few days non-stop. I've gotten no where and Hiei wouldn't let go of what happened at the mall. He keeps on pushing me and talking crap about me, its really starting to get to me.

"You need to try harder. Somebody as weak as you should be able to at least call their power to them. Don't try to find your power, you control it so command it to come to you. Demand it, that seems like something you should be good at." he said.

"Will you shut up already! What the hell do you think I'm trying to do!" I yelled.

"Well it looks like you aren't trying hard enough!" he yelled back.

"Stop yelling at me! I am trying my best! God you're annoying!"

"Why don't you just stop complaining and listen to me!"

"I am!"

"Hn."

"Hn." I said copying him.

"Don't start copying me either or I swear I will drown you in that damn lake."

"Really cause you didn't drown me the first four times." I said thinking back to the times earlier today when I pissed off Hiei enough that he sent me flying into the lake.

"So that doesn't mean that I won't actually drown you. You would think that you would have learned the first four times that I don't care about you. I know about the bond between you and brother, and if killing you means killing your brother then I'll do it just to make my job easier."

"Y-you know about that? H-how?" I asked shocked.

"Try and find out by using your powers to read my mind."

"I don't see why I should even try. I don't want to fight Kagen anyway, you guys do that for me."

"You don't get how important it is to be able to defend yourself. You can't fight so you have to use your powers to defend yourself so every time you get caught up in an situation like with what happened at the mall you won't get hurt. Someone isn't always going to be there to protect you."

"You sound like Kama. Oh well I made a promise so I guess that I can't give up now."

"What promise are you talking about?"

"Why should I tell you? It's none of your business anyway."

"Hn."

Hours later I still didn't get any where I but was thrown into the lake again. I was so tired that I couldn't even complain about being tired. I wasn't used to this much work, hell I hardly have to work back home. Home. What's happened to it while I've been away? What's changed? When all of this is over I'm probably going to have to help fix everything Kagen messed up.

"Hiei maybe we're going at this all wrong. There has got to be something we're missing." I said sitting down.

"Chimari, Hiei! I thought you two might be tired and thirsty so I brought something to drink." Yukina said.

"Thank you Yukina, you're a life saver." I said while Hiei just nodding his head.

"So how's the training coming?" she said taking a seat next to me.

"No where. This is harder then I thought. You know I thought it would just come to me because Kama said that my mom was a natural at her powers. Even after I learn how to use them I still have alot to work on, like learning how to detect spirit energy, because when we were at the mall I only noticed that Hiei was following us and not any of the others."

"Well you'll get the hang of it, won't she Hiei."

"I doubt it." he said.

"Maybe you can help me Yukina, at least you would be more help than him." I said glaring daggers at Hiei.

"Well I did notice that when we were in your room and things started flying you were really mad and at breakfast you got scared so I was thinking what if it had something to do with emotions." she said.

Both mine and Hiei's head snapped towards her because clearly neither of us thought of this.

"That's brilliant Yukina! But I'm not mad or anything right now."

Then I heard Hiei let out an small laugh and me and Yukina looked over to him. He had an evil look in his eyes and an small smirk on his face.

"What's with you?" I asked before I was thrown into an tree.

"Hiei!" Yukina yelled shocked.

"Oowww. What the hell Hiei!" I yelled. My shoulder was killing me and I'm pretty sure Kagen was feeling it and I have I was scared of what Kagen would do about it.

"What are you going to do? You don't know how to use those powers of yours." he said coming at me with his sword. I ducked just in time because where my head was Hiei's sword was suck in the tree.

'What does he think he's doing!'

Hiei grabbed me by my neck and brought my face close enough that I could feel his warm breath on my face. I struggled to get free but his grip was to tight. He gave me an small 'hn' before throwing me a few good yards away. I struggled to get up.

"Don't bother." he said running at me.

I let out a small scream and closed my eyes as I throw my hands ups. Then I heard a splash so I opened my eyes. Hiei was walking out of the lake and was drenched in water. I started laughing at him.

"Ha how does the water feel Hiei?" I laughed. Now he looked pissed.

He charged at me again and I ran off trying to remember how I made Hiei go flying into the lake. Hiei was just messing with me, I knew that he could easily kill me if he wanted to. I was getting tired of running so I had to think of something fast, then it hit me. The feeling to protect is what it took. Both at breakfast and when Hiei went into the lake I felt like I should be protecting myself and when I was mad I felt like I failed at protecting what I held close to me. I stopped running and quickly turned around which caught Hiei off guard. This was a bad time to test out what I came up with but it was worth a try. I lifted up my hand and Hiei was thrown off the ground and was hanging in the air.

"Huh, would you look at that, it actual worked. Wow this is fun."

"You did it Chimari!" Yukina cheered.

"Yeah thanks to you. How long do you think I'll be able to keep him up there?" I asked while she shrugged her shoulders.

"I think you should let him down." she said.

"Why should I? After putting me through that? I thought he was going to kill me at first! I don't care if it helped me or not, he could have gave me some kind of warning or something about what he was going to do." I said while spinning him around in the air.

"Hey knock it off or when I get down-" he started saying until I forced him to the ground then suddenly jerked him back up when he was inches from hitting the ground.

"Or what? Well I think I'm done for today." I said while waving my hair back out of my face. When I did that Hiei went flying but he managed to land on his feet.

"Crap, I did not mean to do that. How mad do you think he is?" I asked.

"Um by the look on his face I'd say really mad." she said.

"Well I'm going to leave before he actual tries to kill me!" I said running away to my room.

When I made to my room I locked the door and fell down on my bed. I closed my eyes for a few seconds only to fall asleep.

* * *

I was sitting in my throne ordering people around. I was bored and I was getting annoyed with everyone for not keeping me entertained. I was also pissed off at Ryu for bringing me my sister when he had her in his hands and for kissing her. Suddenly my right shoulder was killing me.

'What's she doing!' I thought as I started rubbing it.

Then an servant was looking at me funny.

"What do you think you're looking at!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry Prince Kagen, forgive me." he said.

"Yeah I bet you are. And don't call me Prince Kagen anymore, call me Lord Kagen for now on." I said smirking.

"Yes Lord Kagen." he forced out, which made me smirk.

Then my whole body was in pain and I quickly stood up and let out an growl. Chimari better not be doing anything stupid.

"Are you okay my lord?" he said trying not to smirk.

"Yes but I wouldn't be so happy about me being in pain, think about how my sister is feeling when she's taking in the pain too." I said as the servants face fell.

"You will never get away with what you're doing Prince Kagen. You will never be able to be the king." he said coldly.

I grabbed my sword and took off his head, which went rolling across the floor to the feet of an guard. Then I wiped the blood off my sword on the servant's clothes. The guard wasn't phased by what I just did but I didn't care about that right now.

"Get someone to clean this up would you." I as I left for my room.

In my room I went straight over to my sister's snow globe and stared at it for what seemed for hours. I was tempted to throw it across the floor but I needed it if I was going to get Chimari on my side. Why should she get powers and not me? I would be putting them to use right now and have everyone under my control. I grabbed my sword again and lightly cut a short message on my left arm just enough to bleed but not enough to scar.

* * *

I woke up with my arm in pain. My eyes shot open and I hold back an scream. From my elbow to my wrist on my left arm there is a message that says 'You can't hide'. I get up off the bed just to go sit at the bottom. I'm looking at myself in an small silver mirror that I never picked up from the other day. Suddenly face changes into Kagen's, who has an sneer on his face and I toss the mirror on the bed, frighten. I get up to leave the room but instead I end up looking in my full length mirror. Behind me Kagen has an evil look on his face and laughing, but I don't hear laughing. I don't know what came over me but I got so mad that I picked up the small mirror from the bed and threw it at the bigger one as hard as I could and screamed when the glass shattered. With glass all around me I fell down to my knees and picked up a piece of glass and squeezed it until I saw blood dripping from my hand. Suddenly my door was knocked down and I dropped the shard of glass. Then I started smiling down at the ground.

"Oh princess are you alright! What happened!" Kama asked worried.

"Nothing I just got mad that's all." I said smiling up at them.

"Is that blood on the floor? Are you hurt?" Yukina asked.

"Yeah just a cut, nothing Kama can't patch up." I said showing them the palm of my left hand and making sure the other side of my arm wasn't showing.

"I'll go get a broom." Yukina said as she started to leave.

"No! I'll clean it up later. I just want Kama to bandage my hand and everyone to leave me alone right now." I said.

After they left Kama was able to get an first aid kit and was cleaning the blood off when she saw my arm.

"Chimari why did you tell us about this?" she asked concerned.

"Because they don't need to know about, I don't want them to worry about me that's all." I said shrugging my shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

"God you are so stubborn. This is going to sting a little." she said.

"Ow ow ow! God damnit Kama! A little!" I yelled while waving my hand around like an idiot.

"Hold still so I can bandage it up." she said.

A few minutes later of me and Kama yelling I finally had my hand and arm bandaged and I was listening to Numb by Linkin Park while I cleaned up the glass when Yukina walked in.

"Are you okay now Chimari?" she asked.

"Yeah nothing but a few cuts. . . . . is Hiei mad at me?" I asked. I hate people being mad at me.

"Uh huh. Earlier I had to talk him out of not beating you into a pulp." she said.

"I didn't mean to send him flying but when he was sent into the lake that was pretty funny."

"I know but maybe you should go say that you're sorry or he's going to put you through hell when you have training." she said as I paled. Wasn't he already doing that?

"Okay then where is he?"

"In his room."

"Thanks Yukina."

I was outside Hiei's room but I was afraid to knock so I turned around to go back to my when his door opened.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked.

"Listen I'm um really sorry about earlier. I really am." I said quietly.

"Why are you sorry? Who says that I didn't deserve it?" he asked.

"Huh? Well I am sorry so do you accept it?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Thanks and oh yeah you guys owe me a new door." I said as I left.

Back in my room I noticed that Yukina had finished cleaning up so I laid on the bed and fell asleep listening to All Around Me by Flyleaf without changing out of my clothes.

* * *

**And finished! It might be a while before I update again because I am running out of ideas for this fic and I'm trying to update my other stories too. Well please review if you want me to update. Oh and I want you to send in any ideas you have for the story, it would be a big help.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally I have updated. I'm not to sure how well this chapter turned out so I'll leave that to you guys and your reviews. At the end please read the note I left. People leave these things for a reason you now. They need to be read with love and care.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. :(**

* * *

**My Last Breath, Chapter 5**

I was bored out of my mind. Sparing with Ryu and his siblings was old and I've already killed everyone who was on my bad side, well almost everyone. Kazu was still alive. I was going to make him suffer first. I had enough of sitting around and doing nothing.

"Ryu!"

"Yeah Kagen?" he said bursting through the door.

"What do you say to rounding up your brothers and sisters and going after Chimari?"

"You found her?"

"I've known where shes been this whole time. I want them think that we're in dark."

"That's the most stupidest thing I've heard."

"Until I find a way to kill my sister without killing myself I'm just going to have to entertain myself. And don't say anything about my plans, you had her in your hands but you let her go. That was pointless. And if you kiss her again I will cut you into little pieces and feed you to the dogs." I said getting very close to his face.

"Fair enough." he said.

* * *

I was quickly walking towards a abandoned looking building. I could hear my snow globe's beautiful music playing inside. I walked in and looked around trying to find where it's music was coming from. Soon I round a corner and enter a new room. Inside was empty with the exception of a few old crates. On one of the crates, on the far side of the room, was my snow globe. I quickly walk over to it and touch it just to make sure that it was really there. As soon as I did the music stopped and I knew I wasn't alone. I didn't have to turn around to see who's presence I was feeling.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and look around. I got up and changed into a red tee shirt, dark skinny jeans, and red flats. Then I was walk to Hiei's room and sit outside his door and wait for him to come out. I wasn't sure if he was up yet or not but if he was still asleep I wasn't going to wake him up, I can wait. About ten minutes later Hiei's door opened and he was looking down at me with a confused look on his face. I slowly undo the bandage that was on my arm and showed him what it said. Sure the cut was faded but you can still see it a bit. It would take a day or two for it to heal completely.

"You can't hide? Did Kagen do this?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"A few days ago when I broke my mirror. It was part of the reason I broke it actually." I said.

"Here." Hiei said while holding his hand out to me.

Slowly I took it and he helped me up and lead me into his room. He sat me down on his bed and stood in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest. I felt a lecture coming so I started staring down at my lap.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this? Besides Kama?" he asked.

"I didn't want to worry anyone."

"You should have told us. We're suppose to protect you."

"I can't be protected all my life. No matter how hard I try to deny it, I am going to have to fight my brother whether I like it or not. He knows where I am but he won't come after me until finds a way to kill me without killing himself. He's right though, I can't hide from him." I said quietly.

"You won't have to fight if I've got something to say about it. I'm going to keep you safe if it's the last thing I'm going to do." he said softly.

I looked up from my lap and looked into his eyes and saw that he meant what he was saying. I was sort of surprised when he said that, I wasn't expecting that from him at all. I gave him a small smile and stood up.

"Both you and me know that the fight is going happen no matter what. But if you keep training me then I'll make it out without getting hurt." I said.

He gave me a quick nod of his head and I smiled at him. I walked over to him and gave him a small peck on his cheek. I felt him tense up and felt my face heat up.

"Thank you Hiei." I said as I left the room and went back to my own.

Back in my room I was laying on my bed while all my thought swirled around my head like a freaking blender turned on high and it was making me dizzy. I really liked Hiei though at first I couldn't stand him. But then I kept feeling something whenever I was around him. Then I found out that he is Yukina's brother. I found that out a few days ago when Hiei was teaching me how to enter people's minds. I was suppose to enter Kama's but I ended up in Hiei's instead. He didn't even know it either. When I found out about the Yukina being his sister thing I wanted to start yelling at him and beat the living shit out of him but then I thought he had to have a good reason for lying to her. I mean Yukina is such a nice person. I was planning on confronting him about that. I was also thinking about what I was going to do about getting my snow globe back. I kept wondering if I should tell Hiei and them about my vision I got. That's when I got another vision.

* * *

I saw three dead bodies laying on the ground in front of me and blood soaked the floor. Two of these bodies I didn't recognize but the third one was Hiei. I felt the tears rolling down my face as I heard a girl screaming. At the same time I heard my brother and Ryu laughing. Then the screaming stops and the laughing grows louder. Everything starts spinning around me as I fall to my knees and start sobbing into Hiei's chest.

* * *

I quickly sat up and tried to calm myself down while I wiped away the tears on my face. Clearly I wasn't going with that plan. I grabbed paper and a pen and wrote a note explaining where I was going just in case they found out that I was gone before I came back. Then I went out the window and ran as fast as I could. Before I knew it I was at the abandoned building. I could hear the music coming from the inside so I ran in. Everything was exactly like it was in my vision or dream or whatever you what to call it. I was already at my snow globe, the music stopped, and I felt that bubbly presence behind me. I turned around and saw Kuro with a panicked look on her face. She grabbed my hand and tried to pull me out of the building.

"Chimari we have to get out of here right now. I'll try to explain later but this place has some really bad energy." she said.

"I know. It's Kagen's and Ryu's, the others though I don't know them." I said.

"What? Who are they?" she asked.

"Ryu and the others I guess work for Kagen. Kagen is my older twin brother. I haven't seen this far yet. Um this is all going to be a long story." I said.

* * *

I was sitting in my tree, waiting for Chimari so that I could start her training. I lightly touched my cheek, where Chimari kissed me. There was just something about her that I couldn't sake and it keeps making me think about her. Suddenly Kama came running outside, sobbing.

"Hiei, Chimari ran off! She left a note that says that she had a vision about that snow globe of hers. But Kagen is going to be there with lizard boy or whatever his name is. She went to this abandoned building or something. Here's the address she left." she said as she gave me the paper that was in her hands. I quickly skimmed through it.

"Stay here. I'm going to get Urameshi and the others and I'll bring her back." I said quickly. I hated how I was going to need help with this but I was going to have to push my pride aside for the moment.

As soon as I had the others, we went straight to where Chimari was. Inside there was a dead body on the floor and a huge hole in the wall.

"Chimari!" Yusuke called out.

"In here!" she yelled.

We entered the next room and saw Kagen, Ryu, and four others having a stare down with Chimari and the one girl from the mall, Kuro I think that was her name. Chimari was in the middle of the room while the Kuro girl was backed against the wall holding what I took to be Chimari stupid, beloved snow globe very close to her and all the others stood on the other side of the room. We stood close to Kuro.

"It's so good to finally meet the spirit detectives. I've heard quite a lot about you from Ryu." Kagen said. You could tell that he was related to Chimari because they looked so alike.

"And I would say it's good to meet you too but it's not." Yusuke said.

"Why don't you all leave so that I can talk to my little sister in private?" Kagen suggested.

"Yeah I don't think so." Yusuke said holding his hand in the shape of a gun.

"Yusuke, no! You'll hurt Chimari if you hurt him!" I yelled at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh you don't know? How could you leave out something so important Chimari?" Kagen asked suddenly in front her.

'He's fast.' I thought.

Then he quickly slapped her across her face and made her fall to the ground. She let out a painful scream. A red hand print was on Kagen's left cheek and he didn't even wince, in fact he didn't show any emotions except for humor.

"Come on sister dear, show them your pretty little face." Kagen said while yanking Chimari up to her feet.

On Chimari's left cheek was a hand print exactly where Kagen's was. I already knew about the bond that the two of them had because of Kama but the others didn't. I knew that we were in a bad situation.

"You're a damn bastard. Let me go." Charimai said through her gritted teeth.

"But I'm bored and you came all this way. I need to be entertained. I know, lets all play a game! My friends are just dying to go for the necks of all of yours since you and that girl killed their brother just a few minutes ago. It'll be like tag." he said, giving his head a nod towards the hole in the wall.

"No! They're not even suppose to be here! This isn't what I saw! Kagen stop this please! Both you and me know this isn't suppose to happen this way! Let them go and go ahead and take me . . . . please." Chimari cried. She was terrified of her brother.

Kagen's messed up smile turned into a frown. It looked like he was fighting with himself until he shoved Chimari over to me. Then he slowly backed towards his group of followers.

"Ichitaka take care of things here. The rest of us are leaving." Kagen said before him and the other vanished. The only one left was guy who had silver hair that was flipped over to the right side of his face and covered his right eye. His left eye was blue while the right one was glowing red through his hair. He looked really pissed off.

"Hiei get Chimari out of here." Yusuke ordered.

"What? You take her." I said.

"You're faster." he said.

"Besides Hiei, we won't need you to waste you energy on somebody like him." Kurama added in.

I wasn't going to argue with them there. I looked over to Chimari who was still crying on the ground on her knees. I scooped her up in my arms and she clung to me and continued to cry into my chest. Seeing her like this my heart clinch. I tightened my grip around her and looked over at Kuro who was trembling a bit.

"How fast can you run?" I asked her.

"As fast as any demon. I should be able to keep up with you." she said.

We took off as the fight started and I went at a slow pace so that Kuro could keep up. I don't know why she said that she could keep up if she couldn't. As we arrived at the temple Yukina and Genkai were waiting outside.

"What happened! Is Chimari okay?" Genkai asked.

"Yeah she's just freaked out. She'll be okay. You two need to take Kuro inside and fill her in with what's going on. I got Chimari." I said.

I took Chimari in her room and sat down on her bed with her in my lap. I started stroking her hair until she calmed down. I waited a few minutes after she was done crying before I started talking to her.

"Why did you leave? You should have told us, we could have done something about them." I said trying to keep my voice from rising.

"No you couldn't. I had a vision of the future where I told you in person. It was bad. Kuro was dead and so were you. I didn't want to have to see that again, not to you Hiei." she said tearing up again.

"No, don't start crying again, please." I whispered, putting my forehead on hers.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. I smirked a bit and leaned in. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. At first she was tense but then she relaxed and started kissing back. My hands slid down to her waist and her arms found their way around my neck. We soon pulled away from our kiss and she rested her head tiredly on my shoulder. Her breath was warm against my neck and I could tell that she was thinking hard about something. I already knew what it was and I knew she was going to ask about it sooner or later so it might as well be now.

"Go ahead, ask." I said wanting to get it over with.

"Ask what?" she asked pulling away from me, taking with her all of my warmth.

"You know what. You thought that I didn't notice that you somehow manage to enter my mind." I said.

She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it and she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes again and saying something.

"Why won't you tell Yukina that you're her brother?" she asked.

She seemed scared to ask, like I was going to get mad and yell at her for asking or that I wasn't going to say anything and leave her. But she deserved an answer, and she did make a promise to Yukina. I manage to find that out when she entered my mind. Normally I can read her thoughts because of that mark on her head but I could that one time. I've tried after that but it hasn't worked. I took a deep breath and I went to answer her.

* * *

**Okay I really need to know if I should make Yukina know about Hiei being her brother. It always made me mad that she never really found out. So please go to my profile and vote on whether or not she should or just send in your choice when you review. You can do both too. Now moving on to the reviews, I need at least five for this chapter if you want me to continue. I really want to know what you think about it. So please send in your reviews. I really want everyone who reads this to review, yeah I know that's a lot to ask but hey I can dream. Everyone who reviews I will thank you in the next chapter and I will try to thank you personally.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow it's been a really long time since I've updated this. Really sorry for the wait. I'm such a bad person . . . . At the end please leave me a review telling me how this chapter was. Hopefully it'll make up for the long wait. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. Chimari however is all mine, along with Kuro, Kama, and Kagen.**

* * *

**My Last Breath, Chapter 6 **

I took a deep breath and I went to answer her.

"I don't deserve her. She doesn't need the burden of having me as a brother." I said.

"But she's been looking for you for such a long time. She would be so happy to know that you're her brother." Chimari said quietly.

"No she'll be disappointed." I said.

"And how would you know that?" she snapped.

"Because I would be disappointed." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I would be disappointed if I had someone like me as a brother." I answered.

"Look at my brother. If anyone should be disappointed it should be me. I would be as happy as hell if he turned into at least half the man you are." she said laying her head back on my shoulder.

"Are you sure that's a good thing?" I questioned her.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked.

"I bet he doesn't even compare to me and all the things I've done." I mumbled.

"Everyone has their bad sides. . . . . . . . some just show it more than others." she said slowly, as if that wasn't what she wanted to say or it was but it came out different.  
We sat in silence for awhile, listening to the other's heart beat. Chimari stayed seated on my lap while she messed with her fingers.

"Hiei something wasn't right. I didn't get a full vision but I knew something was off. I don't think any of that was suppose to happen. I think someone is trying to mess with either my visions or fate itself. Whatever it is, its pure evil and is a lot worse than Kagen. His spirit energy was darker than when he left. I don't like it. I know I can't pick up on spirit energy very well but I know his like the back of my hand. And poor Kuro d- Kuro! I forgot about her!" Chimari exclaimed.

"The others should be here by now. I doubt that one demon is still alive, he was so weak that even you could have have finished him off." I said as Chimari got up and headed for her door. Well there wasn't a door there yet, just a sheet until we get her door fixed.

"You coming Hiei?" she asked.

"Go on ahead." I told her.

She nodded her head and left. A few seconds later I heard a thud and Chimari cursing under her breath. I sighed and had a small smile on my face knowing that Chimari had probably tripped over her own feet and fell in her rush to see Kuro. I got up slowly before catching up with Chimari who was already standing in the den door way. Inside was Genkai, Yukina, Kama, Kuro, and the others. The only one missing was Kurama.

"Kuro!" Chimari exclaimed.

"Chimari, you have one hell of a life. I knew there was something different about you but damn I was way off." Kuro said.

"Where's Kurama?" I asked.

"He stayed back to clean up the mess. That guy might have been weak but he was tricky and was a pain in the ass, but it was nothing we couldn't handle." Yusuke said.

"I want to know something, is Keiko a demon too?" Kuro asked.

"No but she does know about all of this." Genkai answered for us.

"Hey Kuro, how did you do all the things you did earlier if you're not a demon?" Chimari asked.

"She's a very weak half demon." I told her.

"Hey I'm not weak! I could have taken all of those demons by myself!" Kuro yelled at me.

"There's no way you could have taken on my brother or Ryu by yourself. I may not be able to sense or detect spirit energy very well but I could feel theirs. It was so strong." Chimari said looking down sadly at her feet.

"Your brother was one of them!" Kuwabara asked shocked.

"You didn't know that? Didn't you hear Kagen call me sister dear? God I hate it when he calls me that." Chimari pointed out.

"Yeah their twins." Kuro said.

"You're twins!" Kuwabara exclaimed. I glared at him. Idiot.

"Chimari, why don't you and Yukina show Kuro around the temple. She'll have to know her way around soon enough anyway." I said. I wanted to get the others alone when I told them about Kagen's spirit energy and what Chimari told me.

"What do you mean?" Kuro asked.

"You helped kill one of those demons earlier didn't you. They'll be after you since they can't go after Chimari. The temple will be the safest place to stay." Kurama said from behind me and Chimari, making both Kuro and Chimari jump.

"God Kurama, don't do that!" Chimari yelled at him.

"My apologies princess." he said.

"You don't have to call me that. Please call me Chimari."

"I can't stay here. What about my family? Won't they be in danger too?" Kuro asked thoughtfully.

"Yes but they'll most likely be after you so we'll have your family watched just incase they do go after them." Kurama told her.

"O-oh but what am I suppose to tell my parents?" she asked.

"That you'll be staying with some friends for awhile." Yukina finally spoke up.

"That's not a complete lie." Kuro said.

"Come on Kuro, you and Yukina can help pick out a new outfit to wear since this one is filthy." Chimari said, pulling Kuro out of the den with Yukina following behind them. Kama stood up to follow them but I stopped her.

"Kama I think you should stay down here and listen to what Chimari told me. Everyone knows that spirit energy can get stronger but can't really change unless under the influence of someone or something. Chimari told me that Kagen's spirit energy was completely different, it was darker than it was when he left. She also thinks that someone is either messing with her visions or is trying to mess with fate itself. Either way it's bad." I told them.

"Maybe she just can't control her ability to get and maintain visions yet. Didn't you say the other day how she was just getting the hang of using her powers?" Kurama suggested.

"That's impossible. Chimari is progressing rather quickly for someone who's never used their powers before, it took her mother years to get where her daughter is and she was very skilled with her powers. That mark on Chimari's head prevents anyone to enter her mind at the level shes at now. Only someone with a black mark can do that." Kama said.

"A black mark?" Genkai questioned.

"Yes a black mark. Chimari's mark is made up of four parts right, four comma looking marks. Those each stand for a different mark. Each mark is the same, only a different color and level of power. White being the weakest, then blue, red, and black being the strongest. Just having a mark means that whoever bares it is a terribly strong person so if someone with a black mark is acting as an enemy then we're in trouble." she said.

"How many people have a black mark?" Yusuke asked.

"Only one person will have a black mark. There's only one person for each mark in each generation, just like Chimari is the only one currently with a red mark." she explained.

"Do you know who has the black mark?" Kuwabara asked.

"Sadly no. The last time all four mark bearers gathered in one place, which was thousands of centuries ago, almost half of the demon and human population were killed. That was just the after math too. The real battle didn't even last ten seconds and it was in the middle of no where." she said grimly.

"How could something like that happen?" Kurama asked.

"Like I said the people who bare these marks are very powerful. Their powers are unbelievable. Soon Chimari will be faster and more powerful than everyone in this room combined. Her powers are rushing to her, she could put everyone here including herself in danger." she said.

"Just how exactly do you know all of this?" Genkai asked with her eyes narrowing.

"I was her mother's best friend, she wouldn't let me take care of Chimari before I new everything so that I could help her daughter. Oh Nami." she sighed.

"Kama, some assistance please!" Chimari yelled from upstairs.

"Excuse me." Kama said leaving.

I stood, thinking what was just said over and over in my head. I didn't like what I had just heard. The situation was just getting worse and worse. Something had to be done about it and fast.

"This is getting complicated." Yusuke said sighing.

"Tell me about it." Kuwabara added.

* * *

"Wow Chimari, did you buy every clothing store at the mall?" Kuro asked.

"No." I said smiling.

I was now wearing a black tank top with gray splatters on it, gray baggy cargo shorts, and gray converses.

"It must be nice being a princess." she said.

"Its not as fun as it looks. Its a lot of work really. When this is all over I have to go back and take the position of being a queen which is even worse. I'll have to listen to everyones' complaints and try to make them happy. Another bad thing about it is that I have to marry a prince since there is no king in my kingdom any more. I don't want to marry some snobby prince that Kazu or Kama picked out for me." I said.

"I thought that I picked out wonderful suitors for you." Kama said.

"Sorry but none of them could hold my attention longer than two minutes." I complained.

"That's because only Hiei can keep your attention Chimari." Yukina said.

My head snapped towards her.

"I'm kidding." she said smiling and laughing. All I did was give a nervous laugh.

"Chimari?" Kama asked.

"Hm?" I asked innocently.

"Chimari, you know that boy has no royal blood in him. Kazu won't stand for you seeing him." Kama said.

"So? And where do you stand on the matter?" I asked her.

"If he makes you happy then I stand by you. Its rare to see you happy." she said smiling at me.

"Are- what happened to the door?" we heard Kurama ask.

"Is it time to go?" Kuro asked.

"Yes it is. There's a cab already waiting. You don't need to worry about anything Kuro, everything is going to be fine." Kurama said.

"If you say so. . . . . . Alright then lets go!" Kuro said, dragging me and Kama out with her.

The cab ride was silent all the way to where Kuro lived, it was a nice looking place. It was a two story, pale blue house with a swing on the front porch. There was a white picket fence around the house and on the left side of the front yard there was a small garden. As soon the cab drove off a tall man rushed out the front door.

"Kuro get away from those two!" he yelled.

"No dad, wait-" Kuro started to say.

Suddenly Hiei was in front of us with his sword raised which made Kuro's dad stop.

"I want you three to step away from my daughter right now. I don't want any trouble."

"Dad these people are okay. We need to go inside so that we can explain." Kuro said, stepping in front of Hiei.

"You two girls are okay but you're not. I know who you are and I don't want you near my daughter." he said pointing at Hiei.

"I'm pretty sure if you know who Hiei is then you know who the princess is. There would never be anyone like Hiei near her unless it was of utter importance." Kama said, making me and Hiei glare at her.

"Well of course, no human has a mark like that on their forehead. Kuro what have you gotten yourself into this time?" her dad asked.

"If you let us inside so that we can explain then you would find out." I said.

"Yes princess I know that but I still don't want him in my house. And we're in the human world so you hold no power over me here." he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

My eyes widened. He knew who I was and he was still refusing to listen to me? That actually hit a nerve, though he was right I was used to getting my way. I can understand somebody like Hiei not listening to me or a human but him? Oh no.

"I don't care, Hiei stays with me." I said, glaring at him.

"You could be putting Chimari, Kuro, and Kama in danger by keeping them out here. And if anything happens to Chimari its all on you." Hiei said, glaring.

"Come on dad, please! We don't have time for this. Come on this is really important." Kuro said.

He looked at Kuro and sighed. He put a small smile on his face before turning his back to us and walking to the door.

"Well are you all coming or what?" he called back at us.

Inside we explained what was going on and in the end Kuro's dad had his head in his hands. For awhile nobody said anything and it made me nervous so I rested my head on Hiei's shoulder for comfort. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

'I don't like him. Just being around him makes me annoyed and nervous. And this silence is killing me.' I thought to Hiei.

'I don't like him either, hopefully we'll leave and get back to the temple soon. You really need to work on sending telepathic thoughts, your connection is weak.'

'I know. I'm just really tired and I want to get this over with already.' I thought and mentally sighed.

'You've had a rough day so instead of training later you can rest.'

'Thanks Hiei.' I smiled at him.

"Kuro you can stay with them for a little while. There's no way I would be able to protect both you and your mother from demons like these. And here I thought that living in the human world would keep you both safe. You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" her dad said, sighing.

"Thank you daddy. I'll be okay, I promise." she said, hugging him.

I watched silently as I felt a slight pain overcome my heart. I missed my own father and hoped that they gave him a proper burial instead of letting Kagen do what ever he wanted with his body. I looked down sadly at my shoes and blinked back tears but one fell and landed on top of Hiei's hand. He looked at me and I looked away from him.

"What's wrong Chimari?" Kuro asked, putting everyones' attention on me.

"I just, its nothing you need to worry about." I said.

"You don't need to keep things from me, I'm your friend right?" Kuro asked.

"Yes but this something you don't need to know, its a little too personal." I said.

"Oh well then um want to help me pack my stuff?" Kuro asked.

"Um sure?" I said, trying to be nice.

"My room is this way, come on."

Kuro's room was small, painted red, and covered in posters. There were clothes, papers, Cd's, and books thrown all over the floor.

"How do you walk in here?" I asked. You could barely see the floor in some places.

"By walking along the path I made." Kuro said.

"You should get a maid to clean it. I do, it saves time." I said.

"Not all of us have money for a maid you know Chimari." Kuro said opening her closet.

"You can always borrow some of mine when this whole situation is over." I said.

"My mom would love that. She tries cleaning mine and my brother's room at least four times a years for a week but she never gets any where." Kuro said smiling.

"Kuro that's not something you should be smiling about." I told her.

Kuro shrugged her shoulders and started packing a duffel bag full of clothes and stuff while I tried to go through her stuff. I said tried because I was afraid something might try to grab me and pull me into the mess or the pile of stuff would fall and crush me. I ended up leaning against her door frame while she kept talking. I couldn't really understand what she was talking about since she was speaking to fast and I had a major headache. The room started to spin so I held my head in my hands as everything went black. I couldn't see anything and I couldn't speak but I could still hear everything going on around me. I heard Kuro scream for help as I sunk to my knees. I could hear the foots coming closer to me and I heard Kama and Kuro's dad gasp. Then I felt someone pick me up and place me on Kuro's bed. A cold and dark unfamiliar laugh rang through my ears like a loud gun shot. Suddenly my vision came back to me and I was in even more pain. I sat up quickly, screaming ,and clutching my head.

"Get the hell out of my head!" I yelled.

"Chimari calm down! You're going to hurt someone! Focus your powers!" Hiei said.

He pulled me into his arms, trying to calm me down. It worked a little bit but I was still freaking out. I could still hear the laugh in my head.

"He's in my head. He's in my head. Oh god get him out!" I yelled.

"Who's in your head? Kagen?" Kuro asked.

"I don't know who he is and I don't care, just get him out!" I cried out in pain.

* * *

Chimari was yelling in pain but she suddenly stopped and everything was quiet even though things were still flying around the room. Her eyes went blank and the mark on her forehead started to glow. Then she let out a loud scream and we all went flying into a wall. I was the first to recovery and was followed by Kuro and her dad. Kama didn't get up at first but slowly got up to reveal that her forehead was bleeding.

"Chimari stop it! Use control to push him out!" I yelled at her.

"I-I can't! He's too strong." she forced out.

"Yes you can, just focus!" I said.

She fell to her knees and started to whimper but the things around the room started moving around faster. She held the sides of her head and let out another scream. I slowly moved towards her, dodging the random flying objects. Once I was in front of her I got down on my knees and held her face in my hands.

"You can fight him. I know you can." I whispered before I kissed her.

At first she didn't do anything, then she fought against me a little bit before finally giving in to the kiss. When we pulled apart her eyes were back to normal and the things that were in the air fell to floor. Chimari looked around the room before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thank you Hiei, he's gone." she said.

I nodded my head and helped her up. She kissed my cheek and went to help Kama.

"Hey look dad, my room looks a bit cleaner!" Kuro said happily.

"You know what, you're right. I didn't know that your carpet was white." her dad said.

"I didn't either, I thought it was brown or something." Kuro said.

* * *

I was laying in my old bed while I took the pain that Chimari was feeling. Sure it hurt like hell but it brought us one step closer to controlling her. I would get her powers and make all those around me fall to their knees and make them beg for mercy. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

**Okay this chapter was put together poorly. Something don't make any sense and I'm sorry about that. And I'm not sure that the spirit energy thing is true or not, it was just a good idea at the time. Okay now you know the drill, please click on the little bow below and leave me a review. I won't update until I at least get five new reviews. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


End file.
